The present invention relates to a magnetic recorder for recording or reproducing information on or from a magnetic disk, and more particularly to a magnetic head adjuster for adjusting the positional relation between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk.
In an electronic still camera in which a video signal obtained from a photoelectric conversion element such as a solid image pickup element is recorded on a magnetic disk and reproduced therefrom, a recorded signal including the video signal is required to be recorded at a high density on a magnetic disk rotating at a high speed, unlike a conventional 3.5-inch floppy disk drive system. To perform a high-density recording, it is necessary for the magnetic head to be accurately placed at the track of the magnetic disk and positional relation between the head and the disk always kept precise. For that reason, the allowable error in the azimuth of the magnetic head is prescribed to be 6 minutes or less for the electronic still camera, and other adjusted quantities are also required to be accurate.
The magnetic head of a conventional magnetic recording/reproduction device can be finely adjusted in all directions to attain such high accuracy as described above. However, there are problems in that as the number of the component parts of the device increases, the constitution thereof becomes more complicated and adjustment work becomes more troublesome and difficult as the adjustment of the position of the magnetic head is made more accurate.
There are other problems in that the quantity of adjustment in one direction may be adversely affected by adjustment in another direction, and the quantity of adjustment is changed due to a displacement resulting from the rotation of a screw or due to a strain resulting from a tightening torque applied to the screw performing a securing operation after the adjustment.